Britain and America's visit to Japan
by PinkLemonadeandLove02
Summary: The year is 1945, and World War 2 has just ended. With Japan in shambles, America leaves the hollow comforts of home to settle affairs in the once foreign country. Britian accompying him due to the request of an American state. Japan is determined to show them how hospitable his country is, even at his 'sister's' expense. OCC: japan islands/city; USA states
1. Chapter 1

_~1945_

America dragged his feet through his house, making a point to place a hand on the wall whenever he felt dizzy. His balance was failing him. The whiskey bottle fell from his hand with a thud, soaking his wooden floors. The smell was intoxicating. Alaska came running from his room with worry in her dark eyes.

"Alfred!" she gasped. She ran to him, her heels clacking against the ground. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder but he gripped hard and tossed her to the side. She whimpered and rubbed her bruised hand.

"Did you pack my things?" he asked, his speech slightly slurred. Alaska dimmed the light and confirmed his question.

"You're a good girl" he praised, stumbling to his room. Alaska walked downstairs choking back tears that wanted to fall. When she heard America's snoring she dialed a specific number. One that she only called when absoutley nessary. Riing...riing...riing..."Hello?" Britian's voice rang through the reciever.

"Britian! Please help America!" Alaska immediatly began begging. Britian could barely make out her words due to the fact that her crying never ceased.

"Alaska. Alaska. Shut UP!" he yelled. She became silent, except for the occasional sniffle. "Now explain. Slowly" he instructed. Alaska confessed about America's recent behivor, his constant drinking, not doing work because he was too drunk to do so, forgeting that Virgina is dead and more than that...never letting go of Lithuania's departure.

"I think...after Lithuania left...so did America" Alaska wiped her nose on a napkin and sighed. Britian was silent for sometime before asking,

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, in a week America leaves to settle things in Japan and I'm afraid how he will handle buisness there in his current state. Please, please, go with him. He can't do this alone" Alaska begged him. Britain denied her request but then seeing his daughter trot into his office holding her doll, he accepted. When he hung up, he swooped her into his arms. She had the body of and mind of a five year old, and he absoutley adored her. Mostly because he reminded her so much of his deceased wife, her mother. As he tucked her into bed, he reminded himself that he was once in America's shoes and how America had stepped up to the plate. For the first 50 years of her life, America and the states had taken care of her faithfully. America being more than a father figure to her. He gave her an affectionate kiss on her head, and smoothed the small brown curls that poked from her braid.

"Goodnight, Elizabeth" he whispered before leaving her room, the door cracked slightly open.

* * *

_~ A Week Later_

Britain arrived at America's home with his daughter held protectivly in his arms. He knocked on the door and they awaited a response. When the ivory door opened they saw Hawaii standing there looking more than happy. Elizabeth squealed in glee at her sight. Hawaii took her from Britain's arms and hugged her.

"Virginia!" she squealed.

"Hawaii!" Elizabeth responded. Since her mother was once the state of Virginia, after her death Elizabeth was forced to take on all responsibility as a state. Once again, America had proven how much of a man he truely was and added her responsibility to his own. Perhaps going as a chaperone would be a small way to show his gratitude to America. Even if he was a git. Britain exchanged pleasentaries with Hawaii before entering America's home. The strong odor of alchol and...something else was feebishly masked by a the scent of pinecones and coffee. Britain assumed that must have been Alaska's doing. Texas came storming down the stairs, mumbling to himself. His expression was held in an angry scowl but he lightened up when he spotted Virginia.

"Liz!" he exclaimed.

"Maverick!" she responded. She squirmed out of Hawaii's grasp and darted over to Texas.

"Hey there dollface. How you been?" he asked, still smiling.

"Good!" she giggled. Texas made his way over Britain with his hand stretched out. They shook hands and greeted eachother like gentlemen.

"It's good to see you Texas" Britain said.

"You too" He repsonded. Virginia tugged at his blue jeans and asked to be lifted. Texas granted her request. It seems like he can never deny her anything. Once in his arms she gave her father a kiss on his cheek then asked Texas to take her to the park. Texas nodded in agreement but not before leaving Britain with these words "Alfred's being a bastard. Were I you, I'd watch my back". He kept his voice quiet enough so Virginia wouldn't hear, but Hawaii knew exactly what he was whispering about. Hawaii led Britain to the parlor where they met Alaska there, her hands covered with gloves. She stood and gave Britain a friendly smile.

"Arthur, it's so wonderful to see you again" she sighed, her voice dripping with gratitude. Britain took a seat in front of her.

"The pleasure is all mine" he responded. The atmosphere was stiff. Almost as if something were holding Alaska down. When she reached over to pour Britain tea he swiped her hand foward, holding it in a vice. He held back his strength, knowing that the strength of a state was nothing compared to that of a country. One wrong move and he could shatter her hand. He pulled her glove off and stared in awe at her hand. Her usually pale skin was purple, and blue with dots of yellow decorating it. She looked away and flicked her hand out of his grasp. She put her glove back on and left the room without words to speak.

"Alfred did that to her a week ago. She wouldn't give us any details but we know he's not being himself right now" Hawaii explained.

"Is he beating her?" Britain couldn't think of America beating an innocent, much less someone who was like his sister. However, her hand told another story.

"We don't think so. Besides this one time, she hasn't shown any signs of Alfred hitting her" Britain leaned back in his chair. He thought about the America he knew, and the America the states knew. They were two diffrent people. So carefree, and idiotic. That's the America Britian knew. Was the alcholic the true America? He was begining to question himself. He rose from his seat.

"I should probably get America. We're going to be late for our flight" Britain walked out the room, over to America's. He knocked three times on the door before saying "America. It's time to go". He waited a while then America opened the door. His hair was messy, his eyes were bloodshot. His breath smelled of whiskey and vodka. Damn you Soviet, he thought to himself as he pushed his way into America's room. Was he a messy man? Yes. But his room was more than messy. It was disgusting. Food was rotting on the floors, sticky and stinking, stains of unknown substance decorated the floors, walls and bedding.

"Alfred, the is truely revolting" he motioned all around the room with his hands. "I knew you were a slob but this is going to far"

"Why the hell are you here?" America asked rubbing his mouth.

"To take you to Japan. Remember? You're going to set up bases in Japan but that's not going to happen if we miss our flight" Britain explained. His voice sounded calm, almost fatherly. The same tone he would use when America was a child. Now that he was his own man, Britain had no right to treat him like that. The fact that he even made such a move only pissed America off even more.

"I don't need a babysitter. Why don't you go play house with your kid and leave me alone?" America took a step over to his bed but stopped when Britain's fist came flying foward, landing directly on his nose. He fell back into the heap of garbage, his hands covering the spewing blood.

"Don't you dare talk about Elizabeth like that. She's not just my kid. She was once yours. Remember when Victoria died and you were the one who took care of Elizabeth? Yeah asshat, that was you. I thought you would have more respect for my daughter, your state" Britain took America by the collar of his shirt and shoved him against the wall with the strength of a country, "You're going to clean up, and we're going to Japan" he instructed with the same determination that he once had during the revolutionary war. Before America had stomped it. He dropped America and stormed towards the doorway "You have fifteen minutes" he said before slamming the door shut.

* * *

Downstairs Alaska sobbed into Hawaii's lap. They had heard the fighting and the yelling. They even heard America refering to Elizabeth as a kid.

"How could he do that?! What can I do?!" Alaska sobbed. Hawaii ran her hand through her raven hair.

"There is nothing we can do. We've tried helping him but if he won't accept it then there is nothing we can do" Hawaii explained calmly, trying to mimic the former Virginia's, Victoria as Britain calls her, voice.

"There must be something" Alaska sniffed. Britain came storming downstairs but paused when he saw Alaska and Hawaii. Alaska didn't notice him but Hawaii nodded. A silent way of saying 'yeah, it's that bad'. Britain walked over and put a hand on Alaska's back. She turned to him, her face in ruins. He wiped her tears away with the sleeve of his jacket, then pulled her into a comforting hug. She stopped crying, feeling his paternal presense was enough to stifle her cries.


	2. Chapter 2

_~The plane ride_

America and Britain sat side by side, strapped to the flimsy seats of a metalic amercian airplane. America buried his head in his hands and sighed. Britain paid no attention to the drunk and continued reading his book. Now, that he thought about it, maybe refering to Elizabeth as kid was disrespectful. To not only her, but also Britain. He regreted it almost as much as he regreted well...everything. He pulled a small silver cantina out of his pocket. He brought it up to his lips and allowed the golden liquid to warm his throat. When he brought it back down he had his nectar ripped out of his hand forcefully.

"Don't drink" Britain grumbled. America made a grab for it but instead of feeling the cool metal, he felt a hard bookcover come down on his head.

"I said don't drink!" Britain exclaimed. Enough.

"You're not the boss of me! The only reason you're here is-"

"Because you're on a path to self-destruction and your...our...family is worried about you!" Silence. America hung on his words "our family"

"What makes you think that you're part of MY family?" America emphized on the word 'my'. It was a dagger through his heart but Britain kept a collected front. He wiggled his ring finger that was a golden wedding band on it.

"Marriage moron. Or did you forget?" he narrowed his eyes into a glare. America wanted to pound Britain's smug little limey face into his skull. How dare he accuse him of forgetting something so important, so heart wrenching, so...sad. "We get it. You're sad. But don't take out your problems on the ones that love you most. You're so fucking selfish, it's ridiculous. If you can't stay sober for yourself or the states or Elizabeth, atleast do it for Victoria. Do you honestly think that she would want you to be like this?" America's eyes glistened over. The plane and Britain became hard to see. They swirled together in a frenzy of color and water. He turned away and blinked rapidly.

"Shut up" he whispered.

"No, she wouldn't. What if I told Janina about you?" America whipped his head at his once former big brother.

"Stay away from Jania! What happened between me and her is none of your buisness!" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Then stop drinking. I'm sure she's just as sad as you but that doesn't mean you can just drink yourself and your country to death" How did Britain remaining so calm? It was making America very uncomfortable. During meetings, the countries may argue, fight and call eachother formly by their countries but during their personal lives, it was a diffrent story. It was always a web of drama and heartache. Some even refer to eachother by their human names. Janina Laurinaitis was Lithuania. Over a decade ago, just before the start of America's great depression, he made the mistake of giving her back to Russia. Russia made the request, and he didn't have the power to deny it. Each sip of liquor was another regret but by the time he's stumbling and falling, all he can see is Janina's smiling face.

"I'm a fucking adult" he spat.

"But you act like a child" Britain retorted "If you want to make things right, stop drinking. Atleast until this trip is over"

"Then I can drink?" Britain stuffed America's cantina into his pocket and returned to his book.

"We'll see" the rest of plane ride was spent in silence. Ever so often Britain would look at his pocket watch. A watch he had recieved from India when he was colonizing it. She was his maid, and she was kind enough to have one made for him for a chirstmas gift. He smiled sadly to himself at that memory. On the inside of the cover a picture was glued inside it. The picture was that of a very elegent woman. Her chocolate hair was held up in a bun with soft curls caressing her pale neck. Her dark eyes stared kindly back at him with a motherly smile decorating her lips. Victoria...his late wife. America glanced at the picture, and pushed every memory he had of her back into the abyss of his mind.

* * *

_~The landing_

When the plane had landed, America struted confidently out with Britain trailing behind him. Waiting for them were five people. One man stood in the middle front. His black hair was cut short and his face held stone like a statue. To America, he wore a brown dress. To Britain, who had actually done some research on this country, he knew that this man wore a men's kimono. Behind him were four beautiful, exotic women. Two on each side, their hair was held in tight buns, save for one, who's kimonos were unmistakably stunning. The tallest wore a black kimono with silver cherry blossoms falling. Her obi was a bloody red and she stood with poise and attitude. Britain locked eyes with her, and felt captivated. The shortest had the longest hair, tied together in a complicated braid, had here heartbeat speed when she saw the large American. She figited with her soft pink kimono but stopped when the woman in front of her nudged her. The woman on the left side of the man stood proud, with a plain kimono. It was navy blue with a deep colored purple obi. However, she was the most beautiful of them all. The final girl, the one behind the woman in the black kimono, had her face held stoic like the man. Her kimono was orange with golden wheat decorating the bottom. A flame red obi constricted her sides but she wouldn't dare let this pain show.

The man approached Britain and America and bowed in respect.

"Welcome to my country. I am Japan, he introduced himself. He made a hand gesture to the four woman behind him, "and please, allow me to introduce you to Shikoku" the woman in the plain kimono bowed.

"My name is Asa, and you may call me that if you wish" she smiled kindly at them. One that made both America and Britain's hearts race.

"And Hokkaido" the man continued. The woman in the black kimono smiled arrogently and made a deep bow.

"Hello, please call me Hatsumi" she giggled.

"And Honshu and Kyushu" he finished the introduction. The girl in the pink kimono bowed and said that she was Honshu, and that her name was Mayumi. Her heart failed to settle when America looked deep into her eyes. The one in the orange kimono explained that she was Kyushu and to call her Emiko. Japan led Britain and America to the rickshaws with the four ladies following them.

"I apolgize, but the rickshaws can only hold up to two people" Japan bowed. Asa approached the three men. She smiled at them and proclaimed

"Then I suppose they may ride with one of us. Please, forgive me if I overstep my boundaries but, we would like to get to know the westerners more" Japan stood thoughtfully for a second before granting her permission. Hatsumi motioned for America to follow her, which he did faithfully. Japan glared at them then took his seat.

"I was told we would only have one foreginer come" Asa said to Britain.

"Yes, so I was. But my arrival was very last minute. Please accept my apolgizes if we have inconvinced you" Asa giggled at him, which made him blush.

"There is no need to apolgize Britain-sama. I am very honored to have European power such as yourself visit us"

"Thank you. You are too kind" They chatted pleasently but his heart sped with each passing word. This feeling she gave him wasn't like anything he had experienced in such a long time. Not since...Victoria.

Hatsumi talked as if she and America were old friends. Her familarity with him put him at ease but his thoughts and eyes would drift to Asa from time to time. He didn't appreciate the way Britain continued to make her laugh or the way her eyes would light up with joy each time they exchanged words. This feeling, this jealously, reminded him of a child. A child that he had long forgotten. This child didn't like the way his mother looked at another man. Their eyes held a needing for eachother that the child did not like. He feared that, if his mother and this man were to marry, then she would forget about him...

"America-sama, are you listening?" Hatsumi asked, trying to hide the annoyance in her voice. America nodded and kept his eyes on her throughout the entire ride.

Mayumi couldn't stop blushing at the sight of the American...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:::**

_Ni-hao, this is PinkLemonaeandLove02. I just wanted to say thank you to anybody who has red this story so far. I'm sorry if i don't update in a while. I have no internet besides the school computers, but that's just for now. Anyway, thank you for reading and reviews are appreciated. If you have time visit my wattpad account. There I am PinkLemonadeandLove. It's pretty empty. I spend most my time on fanfic. Okay, i'm gonna shut up now. Have fun reading ^_^ (rated M for mature content, just to be safe)_

* * *

_~Japan's home_

Britain had explained early on that he was only America's chaperone. He had no intrest in attending the buisness meetings between them. Japan didn't seem like he cared either way. Britain had considered explaining America's special circumstances to Japan but decided against it. He didn't want to 'air their dirty laundry' as New York had put it. Japan polietly asked them to remove their shoes at the front door. This was unusual to the westerners but Japan had explained it was Japanese custom to do so before entering a house. They did as told. They had no intention of offending the nation or his beautiful islands.

Japan led America to a private room while Emiko led Britain to the guest bedroom. The entire house was so cultured. They could tell that Japan held strong his traditions while Britain and America had let them go. They almost felt guilty for doing such an action.

Japan and America sat across from eachother. America kept going on and on and on about some game while Japan tried to listen. He truely did but it was hard keeping up with America. He also felt scared of saying something stupid. The childlike country had destroyed two cities. One bomb each. What if he did it again? While America munched disgustingly on snacks that were laid out, Japan reminded himself not to underestimate him and that looks were deciving.

After Emiko had closed the door, he let out a sigh of relief. He had been waiting for this privacy for so long. When he unlocked his suitcase, he pulled two framed pictures out and laid them directly next to his futon. One was of him and Victoria. Before they had found out of her pregnancy. She sat on a chair smiling happily into the camera with him standing behind her. He gave her a loving gaze. His hand was placed on her shoulder. Their fingers were intertwined and the sight of this picture almost made him cry. The second picture was of his daughter. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and her cheeks caked in mud. Her dress was dirty and knees scraped. Her hands were held up offering him a slimey slug. Despite her apperance, she seemed like the happiest girl in the world. He looked at both pictures and counted the ways Victoria and Elizabeth were alike. The only thing that he had in common with her, was her eyes. They shared the same eyes. _Knock, knock_. Britain bounced in suprise.

"Come in!" he said hastily. Asa stepped in holding a tray of food.

"are you hungry?" she asked him. Now that he had a moment to think, yes. He was hungry. Very hungry. Asa heard a rumble then put the tray before him. "I believe you are" she smiled. He thanked her then began to eat. When she left his room, she made a mental note to remember that he is a married man. The ring on his finger proved it.

* * *

The four islands gathered together in Hatsumi's home that night.

"Well, what do you think of the westerners?" Mayumi asked them. They exchanged looks and no one but Asa spoke up.

"Britain seems like a nice man, and America well...I don't have much of an opinion of him. Hatsumi, what was your first impression of America?"

"America? He's such a child! He believed anything I told him!" she laughed.

"What did you tell him?" Mayumi asked with wonder. Hatsumi looked off and smiled micheviously.

"Um, nothing that wasn't true" she giggled.

"Emiko? What did you think?" Asa turned to the small island. She gave her a look and said hollowly

"I don't know them. How can I have an opinion about them?" the four islands left it at that.

Later that night, Mayumi was helping Hatsumi undress. While brushing the tangles from her hair, Hatsumi asked her "Do you think Britain is married?". Mayumi didn't want to answer wrong. Hatsumi wasn't pleasent when upset. In fact, she wasn't pleasent at all. The only thing she could do was answer honestly.

"Yes. Did you notice his wedding ring?" Hatsumi then took lotion out of her vanity and applied some to her hands. The sweet aroma of lavender made Mayumi's head spin. Hatsumi then began to ramble on about the nation but the only thing Mayumi could focus on was Hatsumi's beauty. She secretly envied her. This island was tall, graceful and ever so elegent. Not in the was Asa was. No, she was diffrent. It was like she demanded respect without having to say a word. Mayumi wished she could be like her. Maybe then...America could notice her.

"Mayumi! Are you listening to me?!" she yelled. Mayumi snapped out of her daydream and nodded "Then you shall do what I ask of you?", it scared her. Having Hatsumi take control of her scared the living daylights out of her. She shook her head. She didn't even know what Hatsumi wanted from her but she didn't want anything to do with it. Mayumi turned and looked her deep in the eyes.

"But you must! If you don't swear yourself to me, then you force me to tell Asa and Kiku that it was you who burned America's bedding" Mayumi's eyes went wide with fear.

"It wasn't me! It was you who did that!" she retaliated

"But who will believe you? Swear yourself to me and I shall allow this to pass" what choice did she have?

"I swear myself to you" she choked. Hatsumi smiled viciously.

"Good. Now. Get out" she hissed. Mayumi stumbled back. Each moment Mayumi spent going back to her home, was spent sobbing.


	4. Chapter 4

_~1945_

America dragged his feet through his house, making a point to place a hand on the wall whenever he felt dizzy. His balance was failing him. The whiskey bottle fell from his hand with a thud, soaking his wooden floors. The smell was intoxicating. Alaska came running from his room with worry in her dark eyes.

"Alfred!" she gasped. She ran to him, her heels clacking against the ground. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder but he gripped hard and tossed her to the side. She whimpered and rubbed her bruised hand.

"Did you pack my things?" he asked, his speech slightly slurred. Alaska dimmed the light and confirmed his question.

"You're a good girl" he praised, stumbling to his room. Alaska walked downstairs choking back tears that wanted to fall. When she heard America's snoring she dialed a specific number. One that she only called when absoutley nessary. Riing...riing...riing..."Hello?" Britian's voice rang through the reciever.

"Britian! Please help America!" Alaska immediatly began begging. Britian could barely make out her words due to the fact that her crying never ceased.

"Alaska. Alaska. Shut UP!" he yelled. She became silent, except for the occasional sniffle. "Now explain. Slowly" he instructed. Alaska confessed about America's recent behivor, his constant drinking, not doing work because he was too drunk to do so, forgeting that Virgina is dead and more than that...never letting go of Lithuania's departure.

"I think...after Lithuania left...so did America" Alaska wiped her nose on a napkin and sighed. Britian was silent for sometime before asking,

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, in a week America leaves to settle things in Japan and I'm afraid how he will handle buisness there in his current state. Please, please, go with him. He can't do this alone" Alaska begged him. Britain denied her request but then seeing his daughter trot into his office holding her doll, he accepted. When he hung up, he swooped her into his arms. She had the body of and mind of a five year old, and he absoutley adored her. Mostly because he reminded her so much of his deceased wife, her mother. As he tucked her into bed, he reminded himself that he was once in America's shoes and how America had stepped up to the plate. For the first 50 years of her life, America and the states had taken care of her faithfully. America being more than a father figure to her. He gave her an affectionate kiss on her head, and smoothed the small brown curls that poked from her braid.

"Goodnight, Elizabeth" he whispered before leaving her room, the door cracked slightly open.

* * *

_~ A Week Later_

Britain arrived at America's home with his daughter held protectivly in his arms. He knocked on the door and they awaited a response. When the ivory door opened they saw Hawaii standing there looking more than happy. Elizabeth squealed in glee at her sight. Hawaii took her from Britain's arms and hugged her.

"Virginia!" she squealed.

"Hawaii!" Elizabeth responded. Since her mother was once the state of Virginia, after her death Elizabeth was forced to take on all responsibility as a state. Once again, America had proven how much of a man he truely was and added her responsibility to his own. Perhaps going as a chaperone would be a small way to show his gratitude to America. Even if he was a git. Britain exchanged pleasentaries with Hawaii before entering America's home. The strong odor of alchol and...something else was feebishly masked by a the scent of pinecones and coffee. Britain assumed that must have been Alaska's doing. Texas came storming down the stairs, mumbling to himself. His expression was held in an angry scowl but he lightened up when he spotted Virginia.

"Liz!" he exclaimed.

"Maverick!" she responded. She squirmed out of Hawaii's grasp and darted over to Texas.

"Hey there dollface. How you been?" he asked, still smiling.

"Good!" she giggled. Texas made his way over Britain with his hand stretched out. They shook hands and greeted eachother like gentlemen.

"It's good to see you Texas" Britain said.

"You too" He repsonded. Virginia tugged at his blue jeans and asked to be lifted. Texas granted her request. It seems like he can never deny her anything. Once in his arms she gave her father a kiss on his cheek then asked Texas to take her to the park. Texas nodded in agreement but not before leaving Britain with these words "Alfred's being a bastard. Were I you, I'd watch my back". He kept his voice quiet enough so Virginia wouldn't hear, but Hawaii knew exactly what he was whispering about. Hawaii led Britain to the parlor where they met Alaska there, her hands covered with gloves. She stood and gave Britain a friendly smile.

"Arthur, it's so wonderful to see you again" she sighed, her voice dripping with gratitude. Britain took a seat in front of her.

"The pleasure is all mine" he responded. The atmosphere was stiff. Almost as if something were holding Alaska down. When she reached over to pour Britain tea he swiped her hand foward, holding it in a vice. He held back his strength, knowing that the strength of a state was nothing compared to that of a country. One wrong move and he could shatter her hand. He pulled her glove off and stared in awe at her hand. Her usually pale skin was purple, and blue with dots of yellow decorating it. She looked away and flicked her hand out of his grasp. She put her glove back on and left the room without words to speak.

"Alfred did that to her a week ago. She wouldn't give us any details but we know he's not being himself right now" Hawaii explained.

"Is he beating her?" Britain couldn't think of America beating an innocent, much less someone who was like his sister. However, her hand told another story.

"We don't think so. Besides this one time, she hasn't shown any signs of Alfred hitting her" Britain leaned back in his chair. He thought about the America he knew, and the America the states knew. They were two diffrent people. So carefree, and idiotic. That's the America Britian knew. Was the alcholic the true America? He was begining to question himself. He rose from his seat.

"I should probably get America. We're going to be late for our flight" Britain walked out the room, over to America's. He knocked three times on the door before saying "America. It's time to go". He waited a while then America opened the door. His hair was messy, his eyes were bloodshot. His breath smelled of whiskey and vodka. Damn you Soviet, he thought to himself as he pushed his way into America's room. Was he a messy man? Yes. But his room was more than messy. It was disgusting. Food was rotting on the floors, sticky and stinking, stains of unknown substance decorated the floors, walls and bedding.

"Alfred, the is truely revolting" he motioned all around the room with his hands. "I knew you were a slob but this is going to far"

"Why the hell are you here?" America asked rubbing his mouth.

"To take you to Japan. Remember? You're going to set up bases in Japan but that's not going to happen if we miss our flight" Britain explained. His voice sounded calm, almost fatherly. The same tone he would use when America was a child. Now that he was his own man, Britain had no right to treat him like that. The fact that he even made such a move only pissed America off even more.

"I don't need a babysitter. Why don't you go play house with your kid and leave me alone?" America took a step over to his bed but stopped when Britain's fist came flying foward, landing directly on his nose. He fell back into the heap of garbage, his hands covering the spewing blood.

"Don't you dare talk about Elizabeth like that. She's not just my kid. She was once yours. Remember when Victoria died and you were the one who took care of Elizabeth? Yeah asshat, that was you. I thought you would have more respect for my daughter, your state" Britain took America by the collar of his shirt and shoved him against the wall with the strength of a country, "You're going to clean up, and we're going to Japan" he instructed with the same determination that he once had during the revolutionary war. Before America had stomped it. He dropped America and stormed towards the doorway "You have fifteen minutes" he said before slamming the door shut.

* * *

Downstairs Alaska sobbed into Hawaii's lap. They had heard the fighting and the yelling. They even heard America refering to Elizabeth as a kid.

"How could he do that?! What can I do?!" Alaska sobbed. Hawaii ran her hand through her raven hair.

"There is nothing we can do. We've tried helping him but if he won't accept it then...all we can do is sit" Hawaii explained calmly, trying to mimic the former Virginia's, Victoria as Britain calls her, voice.

"There must be something" Alaska sniffed. Britain came storming downstairs but paused when he saw Alaska and Hawaii. Alaska didn't notice him but Hawaii nodded. A silent way of saying 'yeah, it's that bad'. Britain walked over and put a hand on Alaska's back. She turned to him, her face in ruins. He wiped her tears away with the sleeve of his jacket, then pulled her into a comforting hug. She stopped crying, feeling his paternal presense was enough to stifle her cries.


	5. Chapter 5

_~1945_

America dragged his feet through his house, making a point to place a hand on the wall whenever he felt dizzy. His balance was failing him. The whiskey bottle fell from his hand with a thud, soaking his wooden floors. The smell was intoxicating. Alaska came running from his room with worry in her dark eyes.

"Alfred!" she gasped. She ran to him, her heels clacking against the ground. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder but he gripped hard and tossed her to the side. She whimpered and rubbed her bruised hand.

"Did you pack my things?" he asked, his speech slightly slurred. Alaska dimmed the light and confirmed his question.

"You're a good girl" he praised, stumbling to his room. Alaska walked downstairs choking back tears that wanted to fall. When she heard America's snoring she dialed a specific number. One that she only called when absoutley nessary. Riing...riing...riing..."Hello?" Britian's voice rang through the reciever.

"Britian! Please help America!" Alaska immediatly began begging. Britian could barely make out her words due to the fact that her crying never ceased.

"Alaska. Alaska. Shut UP!" he yelled. She became silent, except for the occasional sniffle. "Now explain. Slowly" he instructed. Alaska confessed about America's recent behivor, his constant drinking, not doing work because he was too drunk to do so, forgeting that Virgina is dead and more than that...never letting go of Lithuania's departure.

"I think...after Lithuania left...so did America" Alaska wiped her nose on a napkin and sighed. Britian was silent for sometime before asking,

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, in a week America leaves to settle things in Japan and I'm afraid how he will handle buisness there in his current state. Please, please, go with him. He can't do this alone" Alaska begged him. Britain denied her request but then seeing his daughter trot into his office holding her doll, he accepted. When he hung up, he swooped her into his arms. She had the body of and mind of a five year old, and he absoutley adored her. Mostly because he reminded her so much of his deceased wife, her mother. As he tucked her into bed, he reminded himself that he was once in America's shoes and how America had stepped up to the plate. For the first 50 years of her life, America and the states had taken care of her faithfully. America being more than a father figure to her. He gave her an affectionate kiss on her head, and smoothed the small brown curls that poked from her braid.

"Goodnight, Elizabeth" he whispered before leaving her room, the door cracked slightly open.

* * *

_~ A Week Later_

Britain arrived at America's home with his daughter held protectivly in his arms. He knocked on the door and they awaited a response. When the ivory door opened they saw Hawaii standing there looking more than happy. Elizabeth squealed in glee at her sight. Hawaii took her from Britain's arms and hugged her.

"Virginia!" she squealed.

"Hawaii!" Elizabeth responded. Since her mother was once the state of Virginia, after her death Elizabeth was forced to take on all responsibility as a state. Once again, America had proven how much of a man he truely was and added her responsibility to his own. Perhaps going as a chaperone would be a small way to show his gratitude to America. Even if he was a git. Britain exchanged pleasentaries with Hawaii before entering America's home. The strong odor of alchol and...something else was feebishly masked by a the scent of pinecones and coffee. Britain assumed that must have been Alaska's doing. Texas came storming down the stairs, mumbling to himself. His expression was held in an angry scowl but he lightened up when he spotted Virginia.

"Liz!" he exclaimed.

"Maverick!" she responded. She squirmed out of Hawaii's grasp and darted over to Texas.

"Hey there dollface. How you been?" he asked, still smiling.

"Good!" she giggled. Texas made his way over Britain with his hand stretched out. They shook hands and greeted eachother like gentlemen.

"It's good to see you Texas" Britain said.

"You too" He repsonded. Virginia tugged at his blue jeans and asked to be lifted. Texas granted her request. It seems like he can never deny her anything. Once in his arms she gave her father a kiss on his cheek then asked Texas to take her to the park. Texas nodded in agreement but not before leaving Britain with these words "Alfred's being a bastard. Were I you, I'd watch my back". He kept his voice quiet enough so Virginia wouldn't hear, but Hawaii knew exactly what he was whispering about. Hawaii led Britain to the parlor where they met Alaska there, her hands covered with gloves. She stood and gave Britain a friendly smile.

"Arthur, it's so wonderful to see you again" she sighed, her voice dripping with gratitude. Britain took a seat in front of her.

"The pleasure is all mine" he responded. The atmosphere was stiff. Almost as if something were holding Alaska down. When she reached over to pour Britain tea he swiped her hand foward, holding it in a vice. He held back his strength, knowing that the strength of a state was nothing compared to that of a country. One wrong move and he could shatter her hand. He pulled her glove off and stared in awe at her hand. Her usually pale skin was purple, and blue with dots of yellow decorating it. She looked away and flicked her hand out of his grasp. She put her glove back on and left the room without words to speak.

"Alfred did that to her a week ago. She wouldn't give us any details but we know he's not being himself right now" Hawaii explained.

"Is he beating her?" Britain couldn't think of America beating an innocent, much less someone who was like his sister. However, her hand told another story.

"We don't think so. Besides this one time, she hasn't shown any signs of Alfred hitting her" Britain leaned back in his chair. He thought about the America he knew, and the America the states knew. They were two diffrent people. So carefree, and idiotic. That's the America Britian knew. Was the alcholic the true America? He was begining to question himself. He rose from his seat.

"I should probably get America. We're going to be late for our flight" Britain walked out the room, over to America's. He knocked three times on the door before saying "America. It's time to go". He waited a while then America opened the door. His hair was messy, his eyes were bloodshot. His breath smelled of whiskey and vodka. Damn you Soviet, he thought to himself as he pushed his way into America's room. Was he a messy man? Yes. But his room was more than messy. It was disgusting. Food was rotting on the floors, sticky and stinking, stains of unknown substance decorated the floors, walls and bedding.

"Alfred, the is truely revolting" he motioned all around the room with his hands. "I knew you were a slob but this is going to far"

"Why the hell are you here?" America asked rubbing his mouth.

"To take you to Japan. Remember? You're going to set up bases in Japan but that's not going to happen if we miss our flight" Britain explained. His voice sounded calm, almost fatherly. The same tone he would use when America was a child. Now that he was his own man, Britain had no right to treat him like that. The fact that he even made such a move only pissed America off even more.

"I don't need a babysitter. Why don't you go play house with your kid and leave me alone?" America took a step over to his bed but stopped when Britain's fist came flying foward, landing directly on his nose. He fell back into the heap of garbage, his hands covering the spewing blood.

"Don't you dare talk about Elizabeth like that. She's not just my kid. She was once yours. Remember when Victoria died and you were the one who took care of Elizabeth? Yeah asshat, that was you. I thought you would have more respect for my daughter, your state" Britain took America by the collar of his shirt and shoved him against the wall with the strength of a country, "You're going to clean up, and we're going to Japan" he instructed with the same determination that he once had during the revolutionary war. Before America had stomped it. He dropped America and stormed towards the doorway "You have fifteen minutes" he said before slamming the door shut.

* * *

Downstairs Alaska sobbed into Hawaii's lap. They had heard the fighting and the yelling. They even heard America refering to Elizabeth as a kid.

"How could he do that?! What can I do?!" Alaska sobbed. Hawaii ran her hand through her raven hair.

"There is nothing we can do. We've tried helping him but if he won't accept it then...all we can do is sit" Hawaii explained calmly, trying to mimic the former Virginia's, Victoria as Britain calls her, voice.

"There must be something" Alaska sniffed. Britain came storming downstairs but paused when he saw Alaska and Hawaii. Alaska didn't notice him but Hawaii nodded. A silent way of saying 'yeah, it's that bad'. Britain walked over and put a hand on Alaska's back. She turned to him, her face in ruins. He wiped her tears away with the sleeve of his jacket, then pulled her into a comforting hug. She stopped crying, feeling his paternal presense was enough to stifle her cries.


	6. Chapter 6

_~1945_

America dragged his feet through his house, making a point to place a hand on the wall whenever he felt dizzy. His balance was failing him. The whiskey bottle fell from his hand with a thud, soaking his wooden floors. The smell was intoxicating. Alaska came running from his room with worry in her dark eyes.

"Alfred!" she gasped. She ran to him, her heels clacking against the ground. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder but he gripped hard and tossed her to the side. She whimpered and rubbed her bruised hand.

"Did you pack my things?" he asked, his speech slightly slurred. Alaska dimmed the light and confirmed his question.

"You're a good girl" he praised, stumbling to his room. Alaska walked downstairs choking back tears that wanted to fall. When she heard America's snoring she dialed a specific number. One that she only called when absoutley nessary. Riing...riing...riing..."Hello?" Britian's voice rang through the reciever.

"Britian! Please help America!" Alaska immediatly began begging. Britian could barely make out her words due to the fact that her crying never ceased.

"Alaska. Alaska. Shut UP!" he yelled. She became silent, except for the occasional sniffle. "Now explain. Slowly" he instructed. Alaska confessed about America's recent behivor, his constant drinking, not doing work because he was too drunk to do so, forgeting that Virgina is dead and more than that...never letting go of Lithuania's departure.

"I think...after Lithuania left...so did America" Alaska wiped her nose on a napkin and sighed. Britian was silent for sometime before asking,

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, in a week America leaves to settle things in Japan and I'm afraid how he will handle buisness there in his current state. Please, please, go with him. He can't do this alone" Alaska begged him. Britain denied her request but then seeing his daughter trot into his office holding her doll, he accepted. When he hung up, he swooped her into his arms. She had the body of and mind of a five year old, and he absoutley adored her. Mostly because he reminded her so much of his deceased wife, her mother. As he tucked her into bed, he reminded himself that he was once in America's shoes and how America had stepped up to the plate. For the first 50 years of her life, America and the states had taken care of her faithfully. America being more than a father figure to her. He gave her an affectionate kiss on her head, and smoothed the small brown curls that poked from her braid.

"Goodnight, Elizabeth" he whispered before leaving her room, the door cracked slightly open.

* * *

_~ A Week Later_

Britain arrived at America's home with his daughter held protectivly in his arms. He knocked on the door and they awaited a response. When the ivory door opened they saw Hawaii standing there looking more than happy. Elizabeth squealed in glee at her sight. Hawaii took her from Britain's arms and hugged her.

"Virginia!" she squealed.

"Hawaii!" Elizabeth responded. Since her mother was once the state of Virginia, after her death Elizabeth was forced to take on all responsibility as a state. Once again, America had proven how much of a man he truely was and added her responsibility to his own. Perhaps going as a chaperone would be a small way to show his gratitude to America. Even if he was a git. Britain exchanged pleasentaries with Hawaii before entering America's home. The strong odor of alchol and...something else was feebishly masked by a the scent of pinecones and coffee. Britain assumed that must have been Alaska's doing. Texas came storming down the stairs, mumbling to himself. His expression was held in an angry scowl but he lightened up when he spotted Virginia.

"Liz!" he exclaimed.

"Maverick!" she responded. She squirmed out of Hawaii's grasp and darted over to Texas.

"Hey there dollface. How you been?" he asked, still smiling.

"Good!" she giggled. Texas made his way over Britain with his hand stretched out. They shook hands and greeted eachother like gentlemen.

"It's good to see you Texas" Britain said.

"You too" He repsonded. Virginia tugged at his blue jeans and asked to be lifted. Texas granted her request. It seems like he can never deny her anything. Once in his arms she gave her father a kiss on his cheek then asked Texas to take her to the park. Texas nodded in agreement but not before leaving Britain with these words "Alfred's being a bastard. Were I you, I'd watch my back". He kept his voice quiet enough so Virginia wouldn't hear, but Hawaii knew exactly what he was whispering about. Hawaii led Britain to the parlor where they met Alaska there, her hands covered with gloves. She stood and gave Britain a friendly smile.

"Arthur, it's so wonderful to see you again" she sighed, her voice dripping with gratitude. Britain took a seat in front of her.

"The pleasure is all mine" he responded. The atmosphere was stiff. Almost as if something were holding Alaska down. When she reached over to pour Britain tea he swiped her hand foward, holding it in a vice. He held back his strength, knowing that the strength of a state was nothing compared to that of a country. One wrong move and he could shatter her hand. He pulled her glove off and stared in awe at her hand. Her usually pale skin was purple, and blue with dots of yellow decorating it. She looked away and flicked her hand out of his grasp. She put her glove back on and left the room without words to speak.

"Alfred did that to her a week ago. She wouldn't give us any details but we know he's not being himself right now" Hawaii explained.

"Is he beating her?" Britain couldn't think of America beating an innocent, much less someone who was like his sister. However, her hand told another story.

"We don't think so. Besides this one time, she hasn't shown any signs of Alfred hitting her" Britain leaned back in his chair. He thought about the America he knew, and the America the states knew. They were two diffrent people. So carefree, and idiotic. That's the America Britian knew. Was the alcholic the true America? He was begining to question himself. He rose from his seat.

"I should probably get America. We're going to be late for our flight" Britain walked out the room, over to America's. He knocked three times on the door before saying "America. It's time to go". He waited a while then America opened the door. His hair was messy, his eyes were bloodshot. His breath smelled of whiskey and vodka. Damn you Soviet, he thought to himself as he pushed his way into America's room. Was he a messy man? Yes. But his room was more than messy. It was disgusting. Food was rotting on the floors, sticky and stinking, stains of unknown substance decorated the floors, walls and bedding.

"Alfred, the is truely revolting" he motioned all around the room with his hands. "I knew you were a slob but this is going to far"

"Why the hell are you here?" America asked rubbing his mouth.

"To take you to Japan. Remember? You're going to set up bases in Japan but that's not going to happen if we miss our flight" Britain explained. His voice sounded calm, almost fatherly. The same tone he would use when America was a child. Now that he was his own man, Britain had no right to treat him like that. The fact that he even made such a move only pissed America off even more.

"I don't need a babysitter. Why don't you go play house with your kid and leave me alone?" America took a step over to his bed but stopped when Britain's fist came flying foward, landing directly on his nose. He fell back into the heap of garbage, his hands covering the spewing blood.

"Don't you dare talk about Elizabeth like that. She's not just my kid. She was once yours. Remember when Victoria died and you were the one who took care of Elizabeth? Yeah asshat, that was you. I thought you would have more respect for my daughter, your state" Britain took America by the collar of his shirt and shoved him against the wall with the strength of a country, "You're going to clean up, and we're going to Japan" he instructed with the same determination that he once had during the revolutionary war. Before America had stomped it. He dropped America and stormed towards the doorway "You have fifteen minutes" he said before slamming the door shut.

* * *

Downstairs Alaska sobbed into Hawaii's lap. They had heard the fighting and the yelling. They even heard America refering to Elizabeth as a kid.

"How could he do that?! What can I do?!" Alaska sobbed. Hawaii ran her hand through her raven hair.

"There is nothing we can do. We've tried helping him but if he won't accept it then...all we can do is sit" Hawaii explained calmly, trying to mimic the former Virginia's, Victoria as Britain calls her, voice.

"There must be something" Alaska sniffed. Britain came storming downstairs but paused when he saw Alaska and Hawaii. Alaska didn't notice him but Hawaii nodded. A silent way of saying 'yeah, it's that bad'. Britain walked over and put a hand on Alaska's back. She turned to him, her face in ruins. He wiped her tears away with the sleeve of his jacket, then pulled her into a comforting hug. She stopped crying, feeling his paternal presense was enough to stifle her cries.


End file.
